newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
Undisputed WWE Championship
The BIG SPLITTY WIG (also known as the WWE Unifed Undisputed United World Heavyweight Champion of Champions Championship) was a belt created by Newlegacy during their Wrestlemania XXX stream saying that John Cena had beaten Randy Orton at TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs, to unify the WWE Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. History After defeating Orton at TLC they would face each other in a rematch at the Royal Rumble where John Cena retained the belt, while during the Royal Rumble match Justin Gabriel outlasted twentynine other men to win a shot at John Cena. However during the Elimination Chamber, Zack Ryder would defeat John Cena in an upset victory and would head to Wrestlemania XXX champion, but also to face Justin Gabriel. The stage was set until Shane Da Big Gold 2.0.png|THE BIG GOLD! WWE Undisputed Title.jpg|Original design of the Undisputed WWE Championship. Zack-ryder-sick-wwe-tshirt.jpg|Zack Ryder's/Bradley Cooper's custom WWE Undisputed Championship design. The Big Shitty Canada.png|Bret Hart's BIG SHITTY CANADA McMahon's wedding was during the same weekend and Wrestlemania XXX was pushed back until November. During this time Zack Ryder would unveil a new custom title design for the Undisputed Championship, nicknamed "The T-Shirt Belt", and face various opponents and succeed in defending the title, until he was replaced by Bradley Cooper who looked like an A+ Player. At Wrestlemania XXX he would face the newly heel Justin Gabriel who had just recently joined the Lex World Order. With Sin Cara winning the new General Managership of RAW he would book a returning Edge and fellow LWO member, Alberto Del Rio, in the match, because he loved their last match so much. Edge would win the match only to have "'The Million Dollar Man' Ted DiBiase" Million Dollar Maven Ricardo cash in one him and have a title versus title match. Even with Special Referee Dave Batista helping Maven, Edge would eventually win, only to have Stone Cold Steve Austin return and cash in his Money and the Bank to win both titles with the help and non-help of Tensai. A month later, at Extreme Rules, Stone Cold vacated the title in an attempt to earn the right to beat Debra, leading to the vacated title being put on the line in a four man ladder match in the main event. THE BIG GUY, Ryback, would go on to defeat David Otunga, The Big Show, and Virgil for the vacated title, renaming it THE BIG GOLD shortly after. Ryback's long reign of untelevised title defenses would soon come to an end at the long awaited Payback: Day 3 PPV in Tokyo, as Jack Swagger would defeat Ryback, Damien Sandow, and New West Ofrica member Kofi Kingston in a tables match, stealing the win from Ryback just as The Big Guy closed in on the win. Swagger would proceed to rename the title to the BIG AMERICA. His reign lasted just 30 days, thanks to Sin Cara making him defend it on the pre-show of Money in the Bank... in a tag match. Bret Hart stole the pin from new partner King Kong Bundy, infuriating Sin Cara as the title would now be held by a Canadian. During his celebration, Bret would end up getting shit and Canada all over the title, causing the title to be renamed "The Big Shitty Canada". At Battleground, Bret would envoke his creative control to prevent himself from defending the BIG SHITTY CANADA in a tag team ladder match (which would have also been for One Night in Bollywood's Tag Team Championships). Steve Austin, unhappy with Bret's unwillingness to work a ladder match, made Bret defend the belt in a four way Hell in a Cell match, with a special referee. After confusion set in over who were the challengers and referee, the match finally took place with Bret defending against Dusty Rhodes of Old Legacy Inc, Ricky "The Shitty Charizard" Steamboat, and Mark Henry who revealed himself to be the newest member of the new West ofrica. David Otunga would referee the match. Mark Henry would end up winning the match, despite Dusty Rhodes' best efforts to break up the pin by elbowdropping everything except Mark even with Otunga counting slowly. Mark renamed the championship the "BIG SPLITTY WIG", and immediately got rid of Bret Hart's Canadian and shit covered championship belt, replacing it with a title with the new West ofrica's initials spraypainted on. Mark Henry made history at Summerslam when he became the first person ever to retain the titles since nL started doing this. List of Champions Prior to Wrestlemania XXX (aka 30 Years of Wrestlemania) The following list is the list of WWF/E Champions revealed during the nL 30 Years of WrestleMania mode and the WWE 2007 Rando Universe. This history is connected with the current continuity. World Heavyweight Championship Prior to being unified by John Cena, the World Heavyweight Championship was its own title in the WWE. Wrestlemania XXX and Onward This list chronicles the title history created during nL PPV streams. Category:Titles